Beat
Beat is a 17 year old rudie living in Tokyo-to, and working within the gang the GG's. Beat is the mascot and one of the main characters for both Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. In Jet Grind Radio, Beat ran away from home and created the GGs and recruited Gum and Tab. In Jet Set Radio Future, Beat was a lone rudie who was causing trouble around Dogenzaka Hill. Beat joins once one of the GGs defeats him in a race. Appearance In Jet Grind Radio, Beat wears an orange shirt, black jeans, green sunglasses and headphones that appear to have sound waves going through the sunglasses. He has red hair and his skates have a yellow and green color scheme. Beat looks similar in Jet Set Radio Future, but in this game his shirt is yellow and black, he wears blue sunglasses, and there are long spikes that point out from his headphones. In this version, his skates have a black and blue color scheme. Role in Jet Set Radio The GameBoy Advance Jet Grind Radio booklet describes Beat as the founder of the GG'ss. In both Dreamcast and GBA versions, the game starts with Beat challenging Gum and Corn (Tab in the European version) in order to recruit them. Role in Jet Set Radio Future In Jet Set Radio Future Beat is replaced by Tab (now called "Corn") as the leader of the GG's. Beat is first encountered at Dogenzaka Hill by the GG's. He is suspected of stealing the Goddess of Dogenzaka Hill and the blackout at 99th Street. After you have beaten him in a race, he will join the GG's. What his original connection to the GG's from Jet Set Radio is is unclear. Later in the game, Zero Beat- an evil clone of Beat- begins to spray "some crazy lookin'" graffiti all over. Appearances in Other Games Beat has appeared in two games since his debut in Jet Set Radio. Sega All Stars Tennis Beat is a playable character in this Sega tennis game. His design is taken from the original Jet Set Radio. Beat's Superstar move has Combo, grind on the net of the tennis court while spray painting on the opponent's side. The paint trips up Beat's opponent, and distracts them from the game. Sonic & Sega: All Stars Racing Beat is a racer in this Sega racing game his design is now taken from Jet Set Radio Future. There are a few stages based off of areas from Jet Set Radio. His "All Star Move" plays music from Jet set Radio and references Professor K. He drives an orange and red customized street racer called, "De la GG's," named after his gang. It has an extra stereo system and neon underlights. Character Info In-Game Statistics Jet Set Radio Power - Very High* Technique - Above Average Graffiti - Very High* Jet Set Radio Future Stamina - Above Average G-Stamina - Above Average Spray Cans - Maximum 30 Cans Graffiti - Above Average Acceleration - Slightly Above Average Cornering - High* Grind - Above Average *The star (*) notates this Rudie's highest skill(s) Gallery BeatJSR.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio. jsrf-beat-2.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future. Beattennis.png|Beat in Sega Superstars Tennis. BeatRace.png|Beat in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing JSRwiiBEAT.jpg|Artwork of what Beat might of looked like in Jet Set Radio Wii. BEATinGame.jpg|Beat in Jet Set Radio. Beatjsrf.png|Beat in Jet Set Radio Future BeatsCAR.jpg|Beats car in Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. BeatSkates.jpg|Beat's Skates in Jet Set Radio. BeatGumPAPER.jpg|Beat and Gum Paper Models. BEATandCAR.jpg|Beat and his Car in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. BEATcoolpic.jpg BeatSPRAYING.jpg Trivia *He appears on both the cover for Jet Set Radio, and Jet Set Radio Future. Category:Characters Category:Jet Set Radio Character Category:Jet Set Radio Future Character